Heart Beat
by ChibiMonster1917
Summary: This is a YOAI NO Little KIds Please. Took me 2 days Hope you like it i havent found one like it yet TTFN R&R please


Disclaimer: I do not own Death note or Any character.

A/N- R&R Thanks.

(L's POV)  
I looked down at the streets below not knowing what was going to happen to the raven haired boy laying on my bed half covered with sheets.  
How could someone so innocent fall into my lap so lively I thought.  
I walked over to the bed and sat next to the younger boy.  
"How could someone like you fall in love with someone like me", I asked myself.  
I laid next to the boy and cuddled him from behind taking in his sweet smell. L gave a little smile he smelled of cherry's and sweet chocolate, mixed my body. I pull you closer to me as so to engulf you into my body.  
(BB's POV)  
He looked up sideways into L's coal like eyes and smiled a sleepy smile.  
" Why is he so close to me, he's never like this" I though  
I turned around so that I could indulge in the fact that he is holding me so close to him. His skin smells so sweet like strawberries and cream with a hint of chocolate. I lay so that my head is on his heat so I know this is real.  
Bamboo bamboo bamboo.  
His heart is so slow and mine so fast I hope he doesn't realize it.  
Bamboo bamboo bamboo.  
My eyes there closing again,his smell is so intoxicating, his hands are so cold though.  
Bamboo bamboo bamboo.  
(L's POV)  
Why is it you seem so perfect in an imperfect world, I thought to myself.  
"In all of the Meany cases I have worked and i still can't solve you"I whispered with a smile.  
I pull you closer so I can cuddle you more, breath you in more. Out of everything why did you choose me. Why did you find me that day why I thought back to that day.  
(L's POV Flashback)  
It was raining, o how I hate the rain. I saw a kitten as black as knight drenched in rain water curled up against a telephone pole trying to stay dry. I felt bad so I picked it up and started to walk again. As I tried to open the front door to my apartment you were there all cover in blood you were so cold so lifeless I thought you had passed on. Then I herd you cry as if you were a child with no one in the world. So I took you in, I brought you in and undressed you, stood in the shower and washed you. Washed all the blood of someone else off you. I kissed you and brought you to my bed and started to love you. Jut stroking your member with my tongue and lips. Kissing the inside of your hips. Making you smile making you giggle and filling me with joy. I didn't care what you had done or who you did it to as long as you were mine. I would have never cared. I needed you just as much as you needed me, and throught all of what happen that day me,you,our kitten with no name, it was you I most was thankful for.  
(BB's POV)  
He was spaced when I woke up still cured up with him. He was smiling and I haven't the faintest clue why he was smiling. Then he snapped out of it.  
"O..Baby how was your nap" he said to me,his smile full of sunshine.  
"Fine sugarberry, I dreamed of you" I replied joyfully.  
He hugged me and then picked me up and I thought back to the first knight with him her in this place. Here in his strong arms, in his apartment lofty thing.  
(BB's POV Flashback)  
Its was pouring rain out of the sky and I had just blacked out there was a mans throat under my hand. I panicked and tied to wake him up but it was too late he was dead. In the ally way I was sitting I saw a man grab a kitten who was getting really wet and it was crying for its mother. He picked it up and I followed him home. He brought me to his house and helped me shower and change into some of his cloths. He kissed me in straight passion and I felt exhilarated by him. He gabbed my member and stoked it with his tongue and lips bit my hips loved me for hours. He swallowed me up and we fell asleep cuddling and I was naked and safe.  
(BB's POV)  
When I came out of my memories we were in the kitchen and I could smell cherry pie and whip cream and my favorite Chi Tea. I smiled and he kissed me on the forehead and asked if I was feeling OK. That's when Jinx our cat jumped licked my Whip cream off my pie. We both laughed and gave her some cream and tuna fish.  
(L's POV)  
His face his beautiful smile I just don't know what I would do without him. His face was covered in cream and cherry juice, it was cute. No understanding why but my member just started to harder looking at him covered in Whipped Cream and cherry juice. My body tensed and I was feeling my heart beat every where.  
(BB's POV)  
His eyes grew hungry and he gave me that look like i was a piece of food and instantly my member grew three times its normal size and I just couldn't take it I pulled him over the table and nibbled his lip kissing it tentatively.  
"I know you want me L" I sad teasingly  
(L's POV)  
He gripped me and kissed me hard I love it. Then told me I wanted him.  
I pulled him over the table an grabbed the Whipped Cream and put it all over his member. I gripped his member with my lips and began to clean off all the whip cream. Sucked and he moan and cried out my name in a blissful passion. I just wanted him further in my body. He was so tense and close but I stopped sucking him to the point that he whipped and then he ripped my pants off.  
(BB's POV)  
The tip of his member was covered in pre-cum I licked the slit tasting it and it tasted so sweet that I wanted more I deep throated him to the point he almost cam all over my throat. I stopped and turned him around and shoved my big think member into him. He screamed with pleasure.  
"O god Beyond O god yes harder baby harder" He screamed.  
I Cam all inside him and then I started o lick it out of him and he moaned more. He ripped me up and kissed me so hard I almost cam again. He turned me around and shoved his member into me and he rocked back and fourth slowly at first making sure he was good then started to pound me out to the point I cam again. He grabbed my member and said,  
" Tell me how much you want my cum inside you then my touch in you tell me"  
I wanted it so bad I screamed for him to Fuck me hard and eat me out and he did then kissed me. We both collapsed next to each other breathless I curled up to him and fell asleep on his heart.  
Bamboo bamboo bamboo bamboo bamboo.  
(L's POv)  
That is not the only reason I love you thought.  
" BB I love you " I told him but he was already asleep. I curled around him and fell asleep too.  
(Jinx)  
Meow


End file.
